Start Spreading the News
by lonegungal17
Summary: Fanfiction response to the video of Max Adler singing New York, New York in which Dave tries out for Glee club with tiny bit of Kurtofsky thrown in.


**A/N: I know I should be writing Roomies but I couldn't help myself. Fanfiction in response to the video of Max Adler singing New York, New York. ****If you haven't seen it, you can find the video here: http: / /you tu. be/ BgQxhttNleg. ****Enjoy.**

Dave took a shallow breath as he stood next to Mr. Schue trying to look anywhere but at the glee kids.

'What is he doing here?' Mercedes asked crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at Dave.

'As you know guys, today is the New Direction tryouts and David has decided to audition for the club,' Mr. Schue said giving Dave a half smile and pat on the back.

'Mr. Schue, you can't be serious,' Quinn whispered.

'He's a bully,' Artie explained shaking his head.

'Hey, lay off guys,' Santana interrupted. 'The boy can sing I've heard him.'

Sam chuckled, 'This from the woman who wrote Trouty Mouth.'

'Shut it, Froggy lips,' Santana smirked.

Dave rubbed his temple and took a step back towards the door, 'Mr. Schue, I told you this would happen.'

Mr. Schue crossed his arms over his chest, 'I can't believe you guys would judge David before you've even heard him sing.'

'You shouldn't judge a book by its cover,' Brittany agreed.

'That's the spirit, Brittany,' Mr. Schue nodded.

'Unless it's a really ugly cover…' Brittany continued.

'Can't you see Mr. Schue, none of us want Karofsky in this club,' Finn explained.

'Let's vote,' Rachel stood addressing the rest of the glee club.

Dave looked Mr. Schue biting his lip.

'Don't worry, David. I believe this club will make a fair decision,' Mr. Schue assured him. 'Alright everyone for David getting a tryout please raise your hand.'

Santana, Brittany and Mike raised their hands instantly.

Tina glanced at the other kids and raised her hand, 'I think he deserves a second chance.'

Lauren smirked at Puck and poked him in the ribs with her elbow, 'Come on Puckerman, it will be good for a laugh.' Puck shrugged and they both raised their hands.

'Alright, so that's six people for,' Mr. Schue said tilting his head, 'and against?'

Rachel and Mercedes's arms shot up without a second thought.

'Sorry, dude,' Finn said as he nodded his head at Sam and they both raised their hands to join the girls.

'If you hadn't slushied me my answer would have been different,' Artie explained raising his hand.

Quinn sucked on her bottom lip and looked away as she raised her hand as well.

Mr. Schue looked over at Dave who's eyes were now downcast, 'That's only six too… who didn't vote.'

Kurt crossed one arm over his stomach and cradled the side of his head in his hand, 'I didn't vote, Mr. Schue.'

Dave sighed raising his pleading eyes until they met Kurt's.

'Well, Kurt you're the tie breaker, does David get a chance?' Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt looked away and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb as he considered the question, 'Alright, he can have a chance. He probably can't sing anyway so this is all just a formality.'

Dave clenched his fists at his sides before stepping forward, 'Don't sound so sure, Fancy.'

Kurt rolled his eyes and whispered to Mercedes, 'This should be entertaining.'

'When you're ready, David,' Mr. Schue said handing him a microphone.

Dave nodded and glanced back over at Brad who had been silent during the vote and was now eagerly awaiting his cue.

Kurt watched as Dave nodded at him and Brad began to play the opening chords to what Kurt realized was New York, New York. Kurt shot him a confused stare as Dave looked directly at him as he raised the microphone to his lips and began to sing, 'Start spreading the news…'

Kurt felt his stomach flop and his pulse quicken as he realized Dave's voice was a bass, the missing puzzle piece New Directions needed.

Kurt glanced at Rachel and he was surprised to see the girl was staring intently at Karofsky like he had grown three heads as he sang the lines, 'I'm leaving today. I want to be a part of it, New York, New York,' to Santana and Brittany.

Dave gave Mike and Tina a toothy smile as he passed them singing, 'These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray right through the very heart of it, New York, New York.'

As Kurt listened to Dave sing, 'I want wake up in a city, that doesn't sleep and find I'm king of the hill - top of the heap,' Rachel shot Kurt concerned wide eyed look as she glanced between him and Karofsky with a slight tick in near her eye and mouthed, ' Is he a bass?'

Kurt nodded slightly clenching his teeth trying to not to make eye contact with Karofsky as he continued to sing, 'These little town blues, are melting away I'll make a brand new start of it, in old New York.'

Kurt's eyes darted upwards as Dave walked toward Mercedes and Quinn. 'If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere. It's up to you, New York, New York,' he stood between them singing at Mercedes until she smiled giving his pink cheek a tap as the jock gave her a wink back.

Dave's walked toward Kurt as his eyes traced up and down his torso and he purred into his ear, 'New York, New York. I want to wake up in a city, that never sleeps.' Kurt couldn't help himself from leaning toward the jock panting as he passed him to walk toward Rachel and Finn. Kurt crossed his arms loosely over his chest as his eyes lowered to the floor with disappoint when Dave didn't pause in front of him.

Dave poked Finn in the ribs with his elbow until Finn gave a half smile as he sang, 'And find I'm a number one, head of the list, cream of the crop at the top of the heap.'

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand as he watched as Dave turned to Rachel as she gave him an embarrassed shy smile avoiding his eye line as he continued leaning toward her to sing in her ear, 'These little town blues, are melting away. I'm gonna make a brand new start of it, in old New York.'

Dave stood straight back and headed for the front of the room again singing, 'And if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere.' Kurt held his hand to his lips and felt his eyes grow glossy as he watched Dave smile completely sure of himself as he pointed at him belting out the last of the lines 'It up to you - New York New York'

Kurt shook his head from side to side as he mouthed, 'Amazing,' linking eyes with Karofsky.

The room fell silent until Mr. Schue started to clap, 'I think you left them speechless, David.'

The silence was broken by Puck who started to say, 'Holy Hell, Karofsky, where did…' before he was interrupted by Rachel who held her hand up and walked to the front of the room to stand next to Dave.

'I think I speak for the rest group when I say welcome to the New Directions, David' she announced holding out her hand to him.


End file.
